dogeminer_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dogeminer 2 Manual
The Basics Dogeminer 2 is an incremental clicker game created by /u/DogeminerDev, also known as rkn on Discord and Rick-doge in-game. The game is played by clicking a rock, earning one in-game Dogecoin per click. In-game Dogecoins can be used to hire helpers, which will automatically mine additional coins and increase the user's DPS (Dogecoins per second). Upgrades for the helpers may also be purchased to improve their efficiency. The rocks can throw Loot at increments of 90%, 75%, 50%, 25% and 0%. Loot thrown at 90% and 75% is only coins, while Loot thrown at 50%, 25%, and 0% is either coins, Pickaxes or Fortunes, which come in Dogebags. Diamonds may be thrown at any increment, either singles, or multiples, found in Loot boxes. Pickaxes and Fortunes are categorized by their chance of being thrown in Loot. The categories, from most common to rarest, are: Common, Improved, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. Pickaxes and Fortunes will increase (and is some cases decrease) your game stats. The various stats contribute to the likelihood of Loot to be thrown, bonus coin chance and overall DPS. Pickaxes need to be equipped to influence stats. Fortunes are automatically applied and are passive (they do not need to be equipped). Updates is a wiki page where you can check out updates. Planets Earth Moon Helpers Pickaxes Fortunes Mars Helpers Pickaxes Fortunes Jupiter Helpers Pickaxes Fortunes Titan Helpers Pickaxes Fortunes Stats Luck: Improves overall stats. Loot Find: Improves chance of Rare or better Pickaxes and Fortunes being thrown in Loot. Wow: Improves value of rock being mined and stats on found Pickaxes and Fortunes. Critical Chance: Increases chance of 2.5 DPC multiplier with Pickaxe (for all except Staff of SunDoge). Mystery Bonus: This is a game secret and is a mystery. Extra stats: Stats like Karma and Freedom are extra joke stats added in by the developer. All other stats increase or decrease your Luck, Loot and Wow in minor ways. DIA Mission After hiring at least one Time Machine Flying Rig you will unlock the DIA Mission. Click the Walkie/Talkie to begin the mission. If you choose to run the mission you will receive three rewards: # DogeDiamonds: Upto 60 based on the amount of Dogecoins at start of mission and upto 15 for collected Pickaxes (must have all 72 for the max), for a total of 75 max diamonds. # Super Fortune: Combines all collected fortunes into one Super Fortune. The Super Fortune then acts as a multiplier for the new Fortunes found in the next timeline. # DIA Badge: Increases a single stat upto +230%. You have a choice of Luck, Wow or Loot. After completing the mission you will be sent back to Earth on a new timeline. You will have lost all your regular Fortunes and Pickaxes and you must start over mining your Dogecoin. You may begin a new timeline again as soon as you unlock the DIA mission. Super Fortunes and DIA Badges always carryover to the next timeline, allowing for exponential multipliers. After running your first DIA mission you will unlock the Auto-Pickup Loot feature in settings.